The White Day Festival
by DigiKouichi
Summary: It's the day of the school festival and Whites Day is in full swing! Boys are returning gifts, the school is covered in pink and white, and the classrooms are brimming with activity! It's the perfect place to take a loved one on a date! But with four souls in one body, will it be easy? will it be fun? can a date be romantic when you have no privacy? Thankfully, Yuya and the guys s


**A/N:** This was a prompt given to me by real-life-pine-tree on tumblr. the prompt was "Post Canon Request - Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo have asked Zuzu, Lulu, and Rin to prom. Hilarity ensues due to the fact that all eight counterparts now share two bodies."

only… japanese schools don't have proms… so i went with the next best thing! also, this kinda ran away from me… it was supposed to be a drabble… now it's at least a four part fic… I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Does this look good on us?" Yuya asked aloud as he gave himself a one-over in the mirror, scrunching up his red eyes. He had on a black long-sleeved button-up shirt under a short-sleeved gray and purple jacket. The opened jacket ended just above his stomach and had a turtle neck like collar, only held together by a single gold button. His pants were gray and his shoes were black.

 _"I think we look fine."_ An ethereal voice spoke from his right.

 _"I still say we should wear something white…"_ another one grumbled from behind him.

 _"Yugo,"_ a third more exasperated, and slightly annoyed, voice spoke from Yuya's left, _"The girls are the only ones allowed to wear white."_ Yuya felt a drop of sweat fall down his face as listened to his counterparts. He could feel the second one's temper raising.

 _"Yuri,"_ the first one warned, _"calm down. There's no use getting upset."_ Yuya felt Yuri's mental eye twitch. _"Yugo, please stop sulking… you're affecting the rest of us…"_

 _"Sorry…"_ came the truly apologetic reply. Yugo meant well and his idea to ware white was a good one, but the school specifically announced that only the girls were allowed to wear white.

"Yuto, would you be willing to ware white on your next date with Ruri?" Yuya asked the first voice.

They all felt Yugo jump with excitement.

 _"It's your body, Yuya."_ Yuto laughed.

"But it's your date!" Yuya raised an eyebrow. "Besides, it just as much your body now as it is mine."

 _"Yuy-"_ Yuto started to reply, only to be cut off by a call from downstairs.

"Boys, if you don't leave now, you're going to be late!" Yoko called.

"Haaaahhhh…" Yuya half wined, half sighed as he grabbed his duel disk and hurried out his bedroom door. He slid down the fire pole and turned towards his mom.

"Aw! You guys look awesome!" Yoko grabbed her son(s) into a giant bear hug. Before Yuya would have complained but after everything that had happen in the last few months, he decided he wouldn't take things for granted anymore. Plus, Yugo loved it!

Yuya's arms wrapped around Yoko as a happy but goofy grin spread across his face. He gave her a big squeeze and Yoko laughed.

"Yugo!" She sung, knowing exactly which of her boys was hugging her. "Try not to cause any trouble."

"Yes, ma'am!" Yugo's nervous voice replied from Yuya. Yoko pulled away from the boy and leveled him with a no nonsense stare.

"That goes double for Yuri." She ordered and a drop of sweat ran down the back of his neck as his, now, light blue eyes widened.

"Don't worry. We'll keep each other out of trouble." Yugo replied.

 _"As much as we can, given the situation we're in."_ Came Yuri's grumbled reply.

 _"You have no right to complain when we take control, to stop you from doing something stupid."_ Yuya's ethereal voice said dryly, a bit glad that his mom couldn't hear them. _"Neither do I for that matter…"_

"Hm… that sounds like it'd be funny to see!" Yoko laughed as she imagined the look people must have when her son suddenly did a 180 on his personality. "But seriously, boys, behave yourselves. Not everyone is used to you and the girls yet."

"Yes, ma'am…" Yugo replied solemnly, a frown on his face. Yoko smiled sadly, then leaned over and gave her son(s) a kiss on his forehead. Yugo turned bright red and sputtered a little.

"Here, don't forget this." She turned around and grabbed a gift bag from the table. "I'm sure the girls will love them!" she handed it to Yugo. "Now, off you go! And be careful on the D-wheel."

"Yes, ma'am!" Yugo smiled brightly as he headed out the door.

"Yugo, I am SO glad you know how to drive." Yuto's voice sighed in relief as he took control and Yuya's eyes turned gray. He pulled off the red helmet, and goggles, and secured them to the D-wheel.

 _"Technically we all do now."_ Came the nonchalant reply.

 _"Yeah… but I doubt we would have handled that situation the way you did_ …" Yuya laughed nervously.

 _"Maybe we should take Yugo's D-wheel next time…"_ Yuri suggested. _"Less people will recognize it… No offence, Yugo."_

 _"None taken."_ Yuto felt Yugo cross his ethereal arms. _"Yuya did beat Jack. It's only natural people would be trying to beat him now as well."_

 _"That's all fine and dandy, BUT WE CLEARLY SAID NO!"_ Yuya raged and Yuto twitched at the loudness in his head.

"Some people don't know how to take a hint…" Yuto mumbled as he picked up the gift bag and headed towards the school courtyard, stopping once to make sure the D-wheel's key was in his pocket.

 _"Some people should have their license revoked!"_ Yuya seethed. He didn't take well to being rammed off the road, especially when they had someplace to be.

"Yuya, calm down…" Yuto whispered as he passed by other nicely dressed students. "We shouldn't go into this event angry. It'll only worry the girls."

 _"Right… sorry…"_ Yuya did the ethereal equivalent of taking deep breaths and Yuto immediately felt all four of them calm down.

 _"Oh the joys of sharing emotions."_ Yuri's mumbled sarcastically as Yuto walked under a 'Welcome' banner. His sarcasms was met with three small laughs.

"Yuya!" Someone called from behind them. Yuto turned to look and saw Gongenzaka running up to them. "Glad to see you could make it! That was a pretty tight spot." He reached Yuto's side and looked him over.

"You saw?" Yuto winced. It hadn't been the best of situations.

"You're Yuto, right?" Yuto blinked in surprise, then nodded. It seemed their close friends were getting better at telling who was currently in control. "I saw it from the train. That was Yugo's deck, so I take it Yugo drove?"

 _"He's getting good at telling us apart…"_ Yuri stated.

 _"Well, he's known me since we were little."_ Yuya laughed. _"I would be hurt if he couldn't tell us apart."_

"Yeah." they resumed making their way to the courtyard passing by even more students. All the guys were wearing nice, somewhat fancy, dark colored clothing, while all the girls were wearing white dresses. "We wanted to get here quickly and Yugo's the only one confident enough to go fast in traffic."

"Ah, I see. That make since." Gongenzaka himself was wearing a nice but simple black suit… with his red headband still on. "He didn't go above the speed limit, did he?"

"Of course not!" Yuto mildly exclaimed. "Do you know what Yoko-san would do to us if we did?" The horror was evident in his voice. The first thing Yuto, Yugo, and especially Yuri learned was to not cross Yuya's mother.

"I can imagine!" Gongenzaka laughed. "So, are you and Ruri-san taking the first turn

?"

"Yes, Yugo is to hyper, Yuri… is Yuri, and Yuya is to shy." He said quickly, before the other three could stop him.

 _"OY!"_

 _"What is THAT supposed to mean?"_

 _"Yuto!"_ game three disgruntled replies.

Yuto chuckled at their response and Gongenzaka joined him in his laughter.

"I kind of wish I could hear the other threes reaction to that." Gongenzaka smiled. Yuto paused for a moment, then looked at the taller teen.

"Do you want to talk with Yuya for a bit?" he asked.

"No, that's alright. I talk with him all the time. It's your turn to have some fun." He patted Yuto on the back, who stumbled forward a bit. "Look there she is!" He stated as they walked into the courtyard.

The courtyard was decked out in white and light pink banners and streamers. There were fake white roses attached to all the trees and bushes while a small stage had been set up in one of the corners. Paper hearts of red, white, and pink had been taped across the walls randomly and small signs had been placed by each door.

Standing by one of the doors was Yuzu. Her hair was down with strands from the front pulled back with a white rose clip. Her dress was a white sundress with a light pink sash around her hip and another rose on her left hip holding the sash up. The skirt of her dress was a bit puffy, due to the tulle netting poking out from underneath it. She had white gloves on and white knee high socks, as well as pink Mary Jane shoes and a simple silver and pink heart neckless.

"I can't tell which one of you is staring but you might want to close your mouth." Gongenzaka laughed.

Yuto jumped a little and slammed his mouth shut. His face was bright red and he was 100% sure it was all of them staring, because he immediately imagined Ruri in that outfit… and he was sure Yugo had done the same thing with Rin. He wasn't sure about Yuri.

 _"Sorry!"_ came Yuya 's and Yuto's panicked response.

 _"I wonder if having four boys in one body comes with four times the hormones?"_ Yuri mused.

"I Hope not!" Yuto exclaimed out load. Gongenzaka blinked at the sudden outburst.

"Who said what now?" he asked.

"Ah… sorry," Yuto apologized, "Yuri… is… well, let's just say he comes up with nightmareish ideas…" the teen sighed.

 _"Thank you."_ Yuri smirked in Yuto's mind.

 _"You would take that as a compliment…"_ Yugo dryly remarked.

"I see." Gongenzaka raised an eyebrow. "Well, he is a… what is that term? Troll?"

"Yes, yes he is." came a heavy sigh. "Before we- … _ **I**_ head over to the girls. What are your plans for the evening?"

"Not much actually, I received some obligatory gifts on Valentine's Day so, I have some return gifts to hand out." Gongenzaka held his chin in thought. "Although, Honda-san can't have sweets and her injury prevents her from dancing, so I'll probably spend some time with her."

"Honda-san… That's one of your classmates, right? What happened?"

"Yep. She's in the martial arts club and had an… accident while training."

"Eesh." Yuto flinched. "Well, have fun." He smiled as he began to make his way to Yuzu.

"You to! Keep the other three out of trouble!" Gongenzaka waved goodbye.

"I will!" Yuto laughed.

 _"Why doesn't anyone include Yuto? Why is it always 'The other three'?"_ Yugo complained.

 _"Because he's the most responsible and the least likely to get into trouble."_ Yuri replied.

 _"Yeah… but he has his moments."_ Yuya tossed in as he remembered his first duel against Edo. Yuto flinched at his counterpart's words, knowing exactly what he was referring to, without actually hearing the others thoughts.

 _"That sounds like an interesting story."_ Yuri purred.

 _"For another day. Right now we have something more important to worry about."_ Yuya replied.

As they made their way to Yuzu, she waved her hand at them and smiled.

"Yuto! You made it!"

"Why wouldn't we?" He laughed. He stopped in front of her and saw that her eyes were pink, indicating it was Ruri in control.

"Well, apparently you were nearly run off the road?" Ruri's voice asked in concern.

"…" Yuto frowned. "Why does everyone know about that?" Gongenzaka saw it but the girls shouldn't have.

"Someone caught it on video... and posted it online…" Ruri Answered.

"Oh, come on…" Yuto facepalmed. None of the boys had wanted the girls to see that dual, much less anyone else.

"As long as you're okay, that's all that matters." Ruri smiled as she took Yuto hand. Yuto blushed as she intertwined their fingers together. "Where to first?" she asked.

"Where ever you want to go." He smiled. He noticed the unusually bright blush on Ruri face and assumed it belonged to one of the other girls.

"Then how about…" Ruri mused for a bit, lightly shaking her head a bit as she mumbled to herself.

 _"Is that how we look, when we talk to each other…?"_ Yugo asked uncertainly.

 _"Probably…"_ Yuri replied.

"The Cosplay Café!" Ruri suddenly exclaimed. "They're supposed to have a special dessert for couples." She smiled broadly as she tugged Yuto into the school and up a flight of stairs.

 _"She moves fast_!" a flustered Yuya declared. _"No wonder you two are dating…"_

Yuto held back a chuckle as he and Ruri dodged around the student's in the hall. They passed by the classrooms, all of which had been transformed into different types of 'Booths'. There was a haunted house, a maze, a game room, and many different types of 'Restaurants'.

Finally, they reached the Cosplay Café. It was, actually, the cooking clubs room, which had been transformed into a cute café. They walked in and saw small round table scattered about the room, each covered in a checkered pastel colored table cloths.

"Please, sit where ever you'd like!" one of the club members, dressed as Cutie Honey, called to them as she carried food to a couple in the corner.

"Alright." Ruri led them to a table by the window. It over looked the courtyard and they could see more students and guest pouring in.

Even as they sat down Ruri never let go of Yuto's hand. She laid their joined hands on the table and ran her thumb over his knuckles. She was staring out the window and most likely not even aware of what her hand was doing.

Yuto gave her a lopsided grin and gently moved his hand away as the Cutie Honey cosplayer came over and handed them menus. Ruri frowned a little at the sudden lack of warmth in her hand but smiled as she read the menu.

"They have Karumeyaki!" she squeaked.

"…And pancakes…" Yuto mumbled as he resisted Yuya's urge to drool.

 _"Sorry… I just really like Moms pancakes…"_ Yuya apologized. Once everyone's memories had returned, Yuya had developed a strange obsession with his Mother's pancakes. Yuto assumed it was because of how much he had missed her during the war.

Yuto smiled fondly, letting his emotions tell Yuya he understood.

"Is that what you want?" He asked Ruri.

"Hm…" Ruri gave him a conflicted look. "I donno… The dessert I mentioned earlier is the Marshmallow Parfait but…" she sighed as she let her upper body collapsed dramatically onto the table. "Everything sounds good!"

 _"I'm sure one of the other booths or classrooms will have Karumeyaki."_ Yuri stated. _"… That is how these Festivals work, right?"_

 _"Yeah, it's not uncommon for one or two of the same thing to appear in different places."_ Yuya confirmed.

"Yuri and Yuya suggest looking for karumeyaki at one of the other booths."

Yuto said absentmindedly as he looked for something he might like. The Marshmallow Parfait sounded good but stupidly sweet. If they were going to get it and share it he was going to need something a bit bitter and thirst quenching to counteract the overwhelming sweetness.

"They did?" Ruri blinked. She looked at Yuto, studying his(Yuya's) face before returning to the menu. Yuto ignored her gaze, knowing she was still getting used to the unique situation the eight of them were in.

"Did you make up your mind?" He asked.

"More or less…" She hesitantly replied.

"I sense a hidden 'But' in there." He gave her a small, amused smile.

"But…" she continued, "It's…well…" she hesitated again.

"It's hard to make a choice when you have three other voices in your head?"

"…" Ruri sighed. "Yes… we don't mean to but we can't seem to keep our thoughts to ourselves… they keep… leaking." She frowned sadly. Yuto reached over and took her hand back into his.

"Don't worry…" He said softly. "All of you will get the hang of this… it wasn't easy for us ether."

"But you adjusted so quickly…" she gripped his fingers in frustration. "why is it taking us so long?"

"Yuya and I have been like this for weeks…" he felt a twang of guilt from Yugo but ignored it. "That's why we adjusted quicker but that doesn't mean we have it down."

"You don't?" Ruri looked a bit surprised.

"We don't." He confirmed. He made sure his voice was low, to avoid unwanted eavesdroppers, and continued. "We can keep our thoughts from the others but not our emotions and there are times when we get so emotional we inadvertently take control of Yuya's body."

"…Really?"

"Yes, really." Yuto thought a moment, before continuing. "Yoko was angry at Yuri, why I won't say, but they weren't getting along. Yoko was talking to Yusho-san and said something that upset Yuri and without realizing or meaning to, he took control of Yuya and began yelling at her." He felt the other three flinch at the memory and did his best to keep a calm face.

"Yuri… actually got upset?" Ruri looked at Yuto in disbelief.

"Yes. He did." Yuto held back a shudder. "A few days ago, Yugo became so happy about something, he took control of Yuya. The change was so sudden, we skated right into a tree…" this time he allowed himself to flinch.

"Oh…" Ruri flinched as well.

"We're still getting the hang of this… we just had a head start." He smiled sadly.

"Any tips?" She asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, the only advise I can give is to practice talking to each other. The more you 'Talk' to each other the less you hear the other's thoughts." He gave her a small but sad smile.

"Okay…" Ruri looked down at their entwined hands, before they heard the sound of footsteps headed their way.

"Sorry for the wait," The Cutie Honey waitress apologized, "But are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." Yuto said as he let go off Ruri hand and picked the menu back up. "What about you, Ruri?"

"Oh! Yes, I am!" she fumbled with the menu before finding what it was she wanted. "We'll have the Marshmallow Parfait and I'll have a cup of Melon soda." She smiled.

"Alright…" The waitress jotted down Ruri's order before turning to Yuto. "And you?

"I'll have a cup of green tea…" Yuto sighed.

"Normal or Dark?" she asked, recognizing the look of someone resigned to their 'sweet' fate.

"Dark." He handed the menu back to her, as did Ruri.

"Understood." She nodded solemnly, then smiled. "I'll be right back with your drinks.

 **~OmAki ThEaTeR~**

Ruri looked down at their entwined hands. Yuya's hands were callused and rough but warm. They were a testament to his dedication to Entertainment dueling. They spoke of his acrobatic training and the trials and errors he had faced.

They were so similar yet so different from Yuto's… Her Yuto's hands were softer and had less calluses. He dueled for personal fun and, while he enjoyed competing, he didn't have the zeal to become a professional that Yuya did…

So similar… yet so different…

Even her 'own' hands where different… Yuzu's hands were similar too Yuya's. they were covered in calluses and little scars from days and hours of training… Ruri's hands had been similar, but softer. They were not yet as calluses and rough as her counterparts… but… she supposed none of that mattered now…

Yuzu's hands were Ruri's and Yuya's were Yuto's.

* * *

 **A/N:** i forgot to mention i went with the Japanese names since their the ones i most familiar with. next up, YUGO AND RIN! XD

(Remember to please leave a review! I love hearing what you guys think! also if you see a misspelled word or a grammar error in the fic let me know so i can fix it at a later date!)


End file.
